Hora de aventura El Mago De La Oscuridad Parte 2
by Gabu R F
Summary: La secuela de la Historia, ¿que pasara con Finn, Jake, Bonible, Arcoiris, Marceline Y El Rey Helado.


Hora de aventura.

Presenta

El mago de la oscuridad parte 2

Capitulo 4: El regreso al dulce reino.

El capitulo anterior de Hora de aventura Finn y La Dulce Princesa estaban buscando a sus amigos Jake, Arcoiris, Marceline y el Rey helado pelearon con ellos lo lograron, deshipnotizaron a todos y a cada una de ellos y finalmente regresaron al Dulce Reino y encontraron una sorpresa.

M. de la oscuridad: valla trajeron a mis 4 chicos ja, ja.

Todos: ¿QUE?

M. de la oscuridad: Creen que yo cumplo mis promesas ja, nunca, jamás.

Jake: Oye tu lo juraste o no.

Con un chasquido llamo a los guardias

M. de la oscuridad: claro que no torpes. Guardias llévenlos al calabozo a los 6 pero ya. Beemo.

Beemo: Si mi amo.

M. de la oscuridad: Tráeme algo para beber ya.

Beemo: Bien ya vuelvo.

La Dulce Princesa: ¿pero que pasa con ustedes?

M. de la oscuridad: hipnotice a todos guardias ¿Qué te párese?

La Dulce Princesa: Eres un monstruo.

M. de la oscuridad: Gracias por el halago. Valla, valla, valla no creí encontrarme con tigo.

Finn: bueno si tu lo diese.

M. de la oscuridad: ¡TU NO TORPE A ELLA!

Finn: ¿Qué? Ala La Dulce Princesa ¿por que ella?

M. de la oscuridad: ¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

Rey helado: Es el alma del lich.

M. de la oscuridad: yo le hice una promesa a el cumplir si venganza contra ustedes yo hice este por el. Oye tu me pareces familia.

Finn: a ¿Quién se lo dices e?

M. de la oscuridad: a ti tonto.

Finn: ¿a mi?

M. de la oscuridad: si a ti héroe tu me párese muy familiar. (Ya me acuerdo) así que volviste otra vez. La última ves que te vi fue hace años ¿Cómo reviviste si estabas muerto?

Finn: ¿de que estas hablando?

La Dulce Princesa: Finn el piensa que tu eres el que lo venció por primera vez.

Finn: Yo enserio.

M. de la oscuridad: Tal paresa que no eres el. Bueno te pareces mucho a él (chasquido) guardias.

Guardias: si señor.

M. de la oscuridad: Vigílenlos bien que no escapen.

Guardias: si señor.

Guardia 1: vaya este trabajo es un horror.

Guardia 2: si es cierto es un horror.

Finn: Hmmm oigan.

Guardias: ¿Qué?

Finn: no les gusta este trabajo.

Guardia 1: pues no pero el deber es el deber.

Guardia 2: oye no dijeron en el palacio que la resistencia vencerían el reino del Mago de la oscuridad.

Guardia 1: Si creo párese.

Beemo: oigan lo dos ya es la hora del cambio.

Guardias: vaya que alivio.

Finn: muy bien ya se fuero y ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Jake: oye se te olvido yo los sacare de aquí con el poder de mi mano llave. Hay no cave.

La Dulce Princesa: Hmmm parece que esta cerradura es diferente de la mano llave de Jake necesitamos una llave espacial.

Mientras tanto.

Limonagrio: (en su mente) ¿Por qué? El dulce reino se be así algo raro paso voy a ver Dulce Princesa.

M. de la oscuridad: ¿Quién es?

Limonagrio: Oye ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Dónde esta La Dulce Princesa?

M. de la oscuridad: Soy el sustituto de La Dulce Princesa ella esta de vacaciones.

Limonagrio: Pero ¡¿COMO LA DULCE PRINCESA DEJO A ALGUIEN COMO TU ACARGO?!

M. de la oscuridad: La verdad ella no esta de vacaciones tuve que tomar el reino ala fuerza.

Limonagrio: ¿QUE?

M. de la oscuridad: Así que lárgate o usare pesadilla con tigo.

Limonagrio: Así quiero ver que lo hagas.

M. de la oscuridad: bien ¡PESDILLA!

Limonagrio: ¡AAAAAAAAA!

Limonagrio se quedo dormido era el efecto pesadilla.

Mientras tanto Finn y los demás tratan de salir del calabozo.

Finn: Nada lo rompe ni siquiera una piedra (en si mente) Piensa Finn como salir de aquí ya lo tengo. Oye Jake.

Jake: ¿Qué?

Finn: Jake tu abuelo es más fuerte que tu.

Jake: Insinúas que soy débil.

Finn: apuesto que tú no puedes derivar esa puerta porque era un debilucho.

Jake: ¡QUE! voy a derivar es puerta en un 2 por 3 ¡YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! HAY.

Finn intentaba enoja a Jake para derivar la puerta y así salir pero no funciono, Jake lo intento para decirle a, Finn que era fuerte, al final Jake termino adolorido.

Jake: ¡Hay!

Finn: Jake estas bien.

Jake: Oye Finn ¿que intentabas hacer?

Finn: Intentaba enojarte para salir de aquí.

Jake: Bueno idea pero no pude no viste que termine adolorido hay.

Finn: Lo siento mucho Jake solo quería que saliéramos del calabozo. Ya lo tengo Jake puedes estirarte hasta llegar a las llaves si.

Jake: Si rayos como no pensé eso.

Finn: Todos miren los guardias dejaron lo llaves Jake las traes y podremos salir.

Jake: Podría funcionar.

Finn: Muy bien estas listo.

Jake: Si

Finn: Bien estírate.

Jake se estiro hasta llegar hasta llegar a las llaves

Jake: Muy bien afuera todos Finn tu idea funciono.

Mientras tanto Limonagrio estaba siendo torturado por el efecto pesadilla.

Limonagrio: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

M. de la oscuridad: (suspiro) bien la fue suficiente (chasquido).

Limonagrio: ¿ah?

M. de la oscuridad: (chasquido) guardias llévenselo ahora espero que acompañe a los otros.

Guardias: Si amo.

Limonagrio: Espera como que otros.

M. de la oscuridad: ya lo veras.

Mientas tanto.

La Dulce Princesa: Muy bien ahora debemos salir de aquí.

Finn: ¿pero como?

La Dulce Princesa: Hmmm la entrada secreta. Debe estar aquí.

Finn: Dulce Princesa ¿en serio a un pasadizo secreto aquí?

La Dulce Princesa: Si

Jake: Si. Pero donde esta.

La Dulce Princesa: por aquí.

Finn: Hmmm Jake mientras tanto rompe los barrotes con tus poderes.

Jake: Finn que buena idea.

La Dulce Princesa: Aunque Jake rompa los barrotes los guardias nos verán y nos volverán a encerrar otra vez.

Finn: Pero ellos no están ahora si.

La Dulce Princesa: Si. Pero es mejor usar la entrada secreta.

Finn: Bueno entones esperaremos:

Marceline: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Rey Helado: oye Finn ¿algo le pasa a tu amiga vampira?

Finn: Hablas de Marceline. Oye ¿Qué pasa?

Marceline: recuerdas esa M que deje en su casa.

Finn: Si. ¿Qué tiene?

Marceline: Esa M también puedo tele trasportarnos de un lugar a otro solo se puede con un hacha, una espada y una hoz.

Guardia 1: Bien camina no te quedes parado, camina.

Limonagrio: Ay, ay, ay, ya basta y díganme como el tomó ay, el mando ese ay, tipo ay.

Guardia 2: No tenemos idea, el solo llego de la nada.

Finn: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Todos escóndanse.

Limonagrio: En serio no saben ahí, como tomo ahí, el mando ahí, ya basta.

Finn: Jake deja las llaves donde las tomaste y también sierra la puerta.

Jake: Bien. Allá voy yo. Listo.

Jake dejo las llaves donde las tomo y cerro la puerta también como lo pidió Finn.

Y se escondieron cundo los guardias llegaron.

Guardia 1: Muy bien entra a la celda ya. Tú trae las llaves.

Guardia 2: Si. Yo voy por ellas. Hmmm no notas algo raro.

Guardia 1: No. ¿Por qué, algo anda mal?

Guardia 2: Si. Mira no había más prisioneros antes.

Guardia 1: Creo que los otros se hicieron los invisibles para que nosotros pensemos que no esta ahí. Así que no nos engañaran. Bueno cerremos al prisionero en la celda ¡YA¡

Guardia 2: Si. Entra ya como el dijo.

Limonagrio: Ay. Ay, Ay.

Guardia 1: Entra ya.

Cerraron la puerta de la celda sin que los guardi notaran que Finn y sus amigos no estaban en la celda.

Limonagrio: Es se siente mandar a alguien al calabozo. Pues no es agradable.

Dulce Princesa: ¿Limonagrio? Es usted.

Limonagrio: Dulce Princesa. Oiga puede explicarme que rayos pasa aquí ese ti raro alguien que me explique. ¡YA!

Dulce Princesa: Limonagrio. ¿Qué se supone que esta asiendo aquí?

Limonagrio: Es que me dio la curiosidad y vine a investigar. Y quien es ese tipo llamado El Mago de la Oscuridad.

Dulce Princesa: El es un tirano que aterrorizo el Dulce Reino ase tiempo atrás. Y por eso tuve que pedirles ayuda a los que conocía a Finn, Jake, Arcoiris, Rey Helado y Marceline.

Limonagrio: si, si, si, si, si, pero ya que están afuera de la celda pueden sacarme de aquí. ¡YA!

Dulce Princesa: Bien. Tal vez nos serás útil pero tendrás que cegrí todo lo que yo diga bien.

Limonagrio: Bien, bien solo sáquenme de aquí. ¡YA!

Dulce Princesa: Finn trae las llaves.

Finn: Bien.

Finn abrió la puerta dejando salir a Limonagrio

Limonagrio: Bueno. ¡ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

Dulce Princesa: Ya le dije que espere tenemos que salir de aquí. Y ¿Donde esta Marceline?

Jake: Ella esta halla.

Dulce Princesa: Marceline ¿Qué estas asciendo?

Marceline: pues que bueno que preguntas. Estoy asiendo algo para salir de aquí.

Dulce Princesa: Y. ¿Qué es?

Marceline: Pues recuerdan las marcas de M en los lugares que son míos.

Finn: ¿Si?

Marceline: Pues esto no solo marca mi territorio si no que también son portales. Pero solo se pueden abrir con una hoz, un hacha y una espada.

Dulce Princesa: Eso podría funcionar hazlo Marceline ya.

Guardia 4: muy bien los vigilaremos muy, muy bien y no le quitaremos la vista de enzima señor.

Guardia 3: Si lo que el dijo.

M. de la oscuridad: bien pero quiero verlos una ves mas.

Dulce Princesa: Marceline rápido ya vienen.

Marceline: Estoy en eso.

Uso su hacha seca de M para abrir el portal.

Marceline: Ya esta. Rápido.

Todos salieron rápidamente ante de que el mago llegara. Y Finn se le olido dejar la llave en su lugar y se le cayeron.

M. de la oscuridad: ¡GUARDIAS SOQUETES! ¡QUE NO VEN QUE LOS PRISIONEROS ESCAPARON IDIATAS!

Guardia 4: Pero señor no nos eche la culpa si no a los Guardias 1 y 2

Guardia 3: Si ello tienen la culpa no nosotros.

M. de la oscuridad: tienen razón los 2 (chasquido) traigan al Guardi ahora.

Guardias 3 y 4: Si señor.

M. de la oscuridad: Y prepare mi carruaje

Guardias 3 y 4: Si señor.

M. de la oscuridad: Vamos a hacer una pequeña visita a un lugar especial.

Capitulo 5: La Resistencia.

Finn y los demás lograron escapar a tiempo de mago y ¿Dónde terminaran?

Marceline: Ya llegamos.

Finn: un momento, oye Jake es nuestra casa.

Jake: Lo dejamos como antes de que comenzara todo esto.

(Sonido)

Finn: ¿A? Jake ¿oíste eso?

Jake: Oír ¿Qué?

Finn: ese sonido raro.

Jake: Yo no oí nada. Debe ser alucinaciones tullas.

Finn: No. Estoy seguro que oí algo.

?: ¿Quién esta ahí?

Finn: ¿quien eres tu?

Dulce Princesa: ¿Esa voz? ¿Mentitas?

Mentitas: ¿Qué Dulce Princesa?

Ahí salio Mentitas.

Mentitas: Si, son ustedes. Que bueno que volvieron.

Dulce Princesa: Mentitas ¿Qué paso aquí?

Mentitas: Después desaparecieron misteriosamente todo OOO cambio, sin ustedes 2 para detenerlo Finn y Jake el mago hizo de las suyas.

Finn: Y ¿Por que estas aquí escondido en nuestra casa?

Mentitas: Porque este era el único lugar disponible para escondernos. Y adema el mas el mago tenia hipnotizados a todos excepto a algunos.

Finn: Y ¿Cuáles son?

Mentitas: Los que están aquí. Y por eso formamos la RESISTENCIA.

Finn: ¿RESISTENCIA? Chicos no los guardias mencionaron en el Dulce Reino algo de la RESISTENCIA.

Jake: Si lo recuerdo.

Rey Helado: Si también yo.

Marceline: Si creo, que si.

Dulce Princesa: Todo el Dulce Reino lo a estado ablando de eso.

Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino…

Guardia 1: Señor su carruaje esta listo.

M. de la oscuridad: Bien retírate.

Guardia 1: Si señor.

M. de la oscuridad: (en su mente) pagaran por lo que me hicieron todos lo pagaran.

El Lich: Ja, ja, ja el plan esta saliendo tal como lo planee je, je, je.

Regresando con los chicos en la casa del árbol…

Mentitas: Hay que prepararnos para contra-atacar.

Finn: ¿Contra-atacar? ¿Por qué?

Mentitas: El Mago sebe nuestro escondite.

Finn: ¡QUE! Un momento ¿si sabían de su escondite por que no uso la oportunidad de atacar?

Mentitas: Es que párese que estaba esperando a alguien.

Dulce Princesa: ¿exactamente a quien?

Mentitas: eso no lo se.

Arcoiris: 사람들은 누군가가 도착 생각합니다.

Traducción: Chicos creo que alguien llega.

Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino otra vez…

Hay Lich recupero si cuerpo por 1ra vez.

El Lich: Je, je, je bien yo me boy.

?: Amo Lich que ahi de Finn y sus amigos.

El Lich: No importa mi peón ara el trabajo por mi.

?: Pero y si falla.

El Lich: No importa tengo un plan B, pero si es que el falla claro esta y además si yo muero tengo una parte de mi en otra parte, o tal ves no.

Caracol: Uhaaaaaaaaaa.

?: Y ¿Ese Caracol?

El Lich: Este Caracol me vio cundo estaba es esa prisión de ámbar, yo deje una parte de en este Caracol porsiacaso muero mi alma esta en este caracol hay una parte mi en este Caracol.

Caracol: Uhaaaaaaaaaa.

El Lich: Vete mi pequeño amigo.

?: Amo sin recordar usted le dijo al M. de la Oscuridad que estaba sin energías. Y ¿Como recupero su cuerpo sin energía?

El Lich: Primero si le dije que no tenia energías pero sin que se diera cuente yo regrese al poso de de desechos tóxicos, y recupere todas mis energías ja, ja, ja.

Regresando con los chicos en la casa del árbol otra vez…

M. de la Oscuridad: Se que están ahí, así que salgan ya.

Mentitas: ¡NUNCA TRENDAS QUE PASA SOBE MI CADABER!

Mentitas salió de la ventana asiendo una maroma y cubriendo la perta.

M. de la Oscuridad: Bien (chasquido) usen la estaca gigante ya.

Guardias 1, 2, 3 y 4: Si señor.

Los Guardias sacaron una estaca de madera puntiaguda para derivar la puerta, pero Mentitas no se quitaba del medio.

M. de la Oscuridad: No dijiste que pasaría sobre tu cadáver (chasquidos) Guardias prepárense.

Guardias 1, 2, 3 y 4: Si señor.

M. de la Oscuridad: Listos ¡YA¡

Los guardias corrieron con la estaca y de repente Marceline salió de la casa para ayudar a Mentitas sosteniendo la estaca sin tocar su corazón, y pateo la estaca gigante fuerte. Y la agaro con las manos.

Marceline: A ja, ja, ja bien parece que los papeles se han cambiado ja, ja, ja.

M. de la Oscuridad: (chasquido) Guardias preparen la otra.

Guardias 1, 2, 3 y 4: Si señor.

Guardias 1: Preparando segunda estaca gigante.

Los Guardias sacaron otra estaca de madera gigante, y Marceline dejo caer la otra estaca de madera. Después los Guardias atacaron otra vez, pero ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez.

Marceline: ja, ja, ja ahora ¿Qué van a hacer?

Mentitas: Todos ahí dentro salgan ya para contra-atacar. ¡YA!

Dulce Gente: ¡AL ATAQUE!

Princesa Grumosa: ¿A? o Melissa tengo que colgar te llamo luego adiós. ¡AL ATAQUE!

La Dulce Gente y algunas princesas escondidas en la casa de Finn y Jake.

Hasta llegar al Dulce Reino para atacar.

?: Señor Lich tenemos problemas ahí que irnos ya.

El Lich: No. Mi Aprendiz, aun no.

Aprendiz de Lich: Pero señor…

El Lich: Solo confía en mi.

Aprendiz de Lich: Si amo.

La Finn y los demás fueron al Dulce Reino, con la Dulce Gente a contra-atacar.

Al llegar al Dulce Reino…

Finn: Mago, ya ríndete note camas guardias.

M. de la Oscuridad: (Gimiendo) Ja, ja, ja.

Finn: ¿De que te ríes? ya perdiste.

M. de la Oscuridad: ¿De que me estoy riendo? Pes de su fin.

El Mago hizo un hechizo mortal que matara a cualquiera. Y de repente Beemo apareció.

Beemo: Chicos, por aquí.

Finn: ¿Beemo, no estas hipnotizado?

Beemo: Nop. Solo fingía que estaba hipnotizado, rápido por aquí.

Finn: Todos síganme.

Jake: Finn dime que tienes una idea.

Finn: Solo correr.

Jake: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Dulce Princesa: Chico, por aquí.

Finn: Es tu habitación.

Finn: Todos, pongan algo para cubrir la puerta ¡YA!

Todos cubrieron la puerta con lo que había en la habitación.

Jake: Espero funcione.

M. de la Oscuridad: (Chasquido) Guardias.

Guardias 1, 2, 3 y 4: Si señor.

M. de la Oscuridad: Derivan la puerta ¡YA!

Guardias 1, 2, 3 y 4: Si señor.

Los Guardias golpearon la puerta para abrirla.

Finn & Jake: No esta funcionando.

Dulce Princesa: Todos por aquí.

Marceline: Ahora en tu baño.

Dulce Princesa: Solo vengan, rápido.

Rey Helado: ¿Y ahora que?

Dulce Princesa: Cubran la puerta.

Cubrieron la puerta la del baño. Mienta que pudieron pasar la otra.

M. de la Oscuridad: Ahora derriben la otra ¡YA!

Guardias 1, 2, 3 y 4: Si señor.

Finn: No fusionara por mucho tiempo.

Dulce Princesa: Finn levántame haya arriba.

Finn: Bien pero ¿Por qué?

Dulce Princesa: No hay tiempo para pregintas solo haslo.

Finn: Bien.

Finn lebanto a la Dulce Princesa al techo y ella abrio una puerta secreta.

Finn: Una puerta secreta.

Dulce Princesa: Todos suban.

Jake: No, yo me quedo.

Jake, uso sus poderes para cubrí la puerta, Maceline, El Rey Helado y Arcoiris lo ayudaron a empujar la puerta para darte a Finn y a la Dulce Princesa a escapar.

Jake: Finn, Princesa salgan de aquí ¡YA!

Arcoiris: 여기 우리가 할의 핀 스위트 공주 아웃은 그냥 이동합니다.

Traducción: Finn, Dulce Princesa salgan ya de aquí nosotros nos encargamos, solo váyanse.

Rey Helado: Váyanse los dos.

Marceline: Es su oportunidad de escapar a tiempo, amigos.

Jake: Ustedes son nuestra última esperanza, no sino para OOO también.

Finn: Pero Jake…

Jake: ¡SOLO VETE YA!

Jake estiro su mano para empujar a Finn y cerrar la puerta secreta.

Finn: ¡NO JAKE!

Y el mago derribo la puerta.

M. de la Oscuridad: vaya, vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí.

El Mago hipnotizo a Jake, Arcoiris, Rey Helado y Marceline otra vez.

Dulce Princesa: Finn calma…

Finn: ¡COMO CALMAEME SI AHORA EL MAGO MATARA A NUETRO AMIGOS!

Dulce Princesa: Finn mira.

M. de la Oscuridad: Bien ahora encuentren a estos dos ¡YA!

Jake, Rey Helado y Marceline: Si señor.

Arcoiris: 예.

Traducción: Si señor.

Finn: Los volvió a hipnotizar.

Dulce Princesa: Si y tenemos que hacerlo otra vez Finn, esta listo.

Finn: Nací listo.

Finn y la Dulce Princesa, deshipnotizaron a sus amigos otra vez para vencer al Mago.

Capitulo Final: Finn vs. Mago de la Oscuridad.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras hasta el punto más alto de la torre y…

Dulce Princesa: Este es el punto mas alto del castillo, tal ves el Mago quiere esparcir si oscuridad desde aquí.

M. de la Oscuridad: (Gimiendo) Ja, ja, ja.

Todos: ¿Ah?

M. de la Oscuridad: Que bien vinieron pata ver como sumerjo su mundi en la oscuridad total.

Dulce Princesa: No si lo evitamos.

M. de la Oscuridad: (chasquido)

Unas burbujas oscuras atraparon a todos en OOO incluyendo a Jake, Arcoiris, Rey Helado y Marceline.

Finn: ¿Pero que?

M. de la Oscuridad: Quiero pelear contra ti Finn, por eso encere a tus amigos en la burbuja y la próxima será ella.

Finn: ¿eh?

Dulce Princesa: Finn lo que quiere decir es que quiere pelear contigo.

Finn: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Como vencerlo?

Dulce Princesa: Finn yo se que puedes hacerlo, yo confió en ti.

Finn: Pero…

Dulce Princesa: Nada de pero.

La Dulce Princesa de dijo palabras de confianza y para apoyar a, Finn de dio un beso en los labios.

Dulce Princesa: Se que puedes hacerlo Finn.

Y una burbuja atrapo a la Dulce Princesa.

Dulce Princesa: ¡ESRES LA UNICA ESPERANSA!

Jake, Arcoiris, Maceline, El Rey Helado y la Dulce Princesa le dieron palabras de apollo a Finn.

Jake, Arcoiris, Maceline, El Rey Helado y la Dulce Princesa: ¡VAMOS FINN TÚ PUEDES!

Repitiéndolo una y otra vez para ayudar a Finn.

Finn: Gracias chicos.

Y empezó la batalla, Finn golpeo al Mago 2 vez, y ya iba por la tercera pero ante de atacar el Mago uso su hechizo de ilusión, a Finn y…

Finn: ¿ah? ¿Donde estoy?

M. de la Oscuridad: Finn yo no quería pelar contigo, sino que yo quería pedirte que te uniera a mi.

Finn: ¡¿QUÉ?!

M. de la Oscuridad: Piensa lo gobernaremos OOO con puño de hierro. Y ¿Qué dices?

Mientras que los otros en la burbuja le gritaron a Finn para desilusionarlo.

Finn: ¿Yo Pues? ¡JAMAS!

M. de la Oscuridad: Entonces ¡morirás junto con este mundo!

Finn se apresuro rápido para atacar, y lo logro.

Jake: Lo logro ese es mi hermano. Todo termino.

Dulce Princesa: No, no a terminado.

Jake: Pero si lo venció.

Dulce Princesa: no por completo.

Jake: ¿Qué?

El Mago se levanto lenta mente para matar a Finn. Y la Dulce Princesa le grino a Finn…

Dulce Princesa: ¡FINN DETRA DE TI!

Finn: ¿Qué? ¿Pero como?

El Mago se estaba quedando si energías.

Dulce Princesa: ¡FINN ES TU OPORTUNIDAD GOLPEALO!

Finn: En eso estoy.

Finn lo golpeo 2 vez y el último golpe lo destruyo al Mago.

Finn: lo- lo logre, si quien lo pues yo.

La burbuja que tenía atrapados a Jake, Arcoiris, Maceline, El Rey Helado y la Dulce Princesa se reventó, y ellos corrieron para abrasar y felicitar a Finn.

Dulce Princesa: Finn lo lógrate.

Jake: Ese es mi hermano.

Y de repente callo un una pistola…

Dulce Princesa: Finn mira.

Finn: ¿ah? ¿Qué es esto?

Dulce Princesa: es una pistola que reduce la edad u aumentar que diseñe el Mago el la robo y lo uso en mí. Finn tu me harías un buen favor pon la pistola en edad 18 para que vuelva a tener 18 otra vez.

Finn: Bien.

Finn ajusto la pistola en edad 18 para que la Dulce Princesa vuelva a su edad normal.

Finn: ¿Lista?

Dulce Princesa: Lista.

Finn disparo el rayo a la Dulce Princesa y ella volvió a su edad original.

Dulce Princesa: Gracias Finn por todo.

Finn: Si de nada.

Jake: tu bisté hacer lo que tu bisté hacer Finn que buena opción.

Rey Helado: Bueno, fue divertido, solo por hoy Dulce princesa no voy a secuestrarte, a parte del hecho de que muy cansado, y quiero ir a mi casa a descansar, así que Finn, Jake, Dulce Princesa, Marceline, Y… Caballo volador Rallado con cuerno, Adios.

Arcoiris: 한 번 오래된 노후 나가

Traducción: Lárgate de una buena vez Viejo decrépito.

Rey Helado: Paz.

El Rey Helado se despide haciendo el signo de Paz, y se va.

Esa noche…

Jake: ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al Dulce Reino a estas horas?

Finn: No te acuerdas recibimos una invitación que debíamos ir al Dulce Reino.

Jake: A si. Y ¿Por qué?

Finn: No se.

?: ¡YA LLEGARON!

Finn: ¿Mentitas?

Jake: ¿Ese era Mentitas?

Las luces se encendieron en el Dulce Reino.

Dulce Princesa: Todos recordemos este día, el día en que nació un héroe saben de que estoy, hablo de Finn y su perro Jake.

Dulce Gente: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡HURA POR LOS HÉROES!

Repitieron hura por los héroes una y otra vez, por Finn y Jake.

Mientras tanto en el Reino Helado…

El Lich: Fase 2 completa. Ahora solo le are a mi peón un nuevo cuerpo Ja, ja, ja. Aprendiz ven acá ya.

?: Es hora de terminar esto de una vez.

El Lich: Esa voz la conozco ¿Aprendiz?

?: Soy yo Lich, Alex.

El Lich: Tu, maltita niña.

Alex: Me disfrace para engañarte y funciono.

Alex y Lich empezaron a pelear, Lich perdió, Alex lo venció con su hoz, que ella tenia para matar a Lich.

Alex: Ya estas muerto Lich, pero debo encontrar a ese caracol de una vez, o si no Lich volverá otra vez, además ya no tengo familia.

Mientras Finn y Jake celebraron la fiesta que la Dulce Princesa se preparo para ellos.

En la casa de Finn y Jake…

Finn: Jake la fiesta fue muy divertida.

Jake: Si, muy divertida ya quiero hacer la meme. Buenas noches Finn.

Finn: Buenas noches Jake.

Se quedaron dormidos pero no notaron que alguien los estaba viendo.

Alex: Esos dos, son muy buenos (en su mente) parece que los rumores lo ciertas, ellos vencieron a Lich por primera vez, Papá espero que estés bien en el cielo, con Mamá (llorando) adiós Papá.

¿Quién es Alex?

¿Dónde es el caracol que Lich tiene hipnotizado?

Esto y mas pregunta se responderán en el siguiente capitulo de Hora de Aventura, Alex La Maga de la Oscuridad.

GRACIAS POR LEERNOS.

FIN.


End file.
